A positional guidance system for guiding a hydraulic shovel or other work vehicle to a target work object is known. For example, the positional guidance system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication 2001-98585 has design data showing a three-dimensional design land shape. The design land shape comprises a plurality of design surfaces, and part of the design surfaces is selected as a target surface. The current position of the hydraulic shovel is detected using position measuring means such as a GPS. The positional guidance system displays a guidance picture showing the current position of the hydraulic shovel on a display unit, thereby guiding the hydraulic shovel to the target surface. The guidance picture includes the hydraulic shovel as seen in side view, the target surface, and the range of motion of the tip of a bucket.